The first victim
by Fireeflower
Summary: "—Inuyasha… ¿Cómo murió tu madre?—La pregunta te sorprende y tu mirada se oscurece. –Ella murió hace mucho tiempo…— cierras tus manos casi haciéndolas sangrar. —ella murió en las manos de un monstruo… " Habías cometido pecados, errores queincluso aceptabas pero hubo uno en especial que siempre odiaste el que siempre negaste ...La primera victima de tus descuidos...Tu madre.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos dueños, en este caso de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Advertencias:_

_Muerte de personajes._

**Reto que participa a "¿Te temer a la oscuridad?**

http(puntos) topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes -del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

_Y sin más.._

**_The first Victim_**

—No salgas—te ordena tu madre mientras sale a la luz de las antorchas y de la multitud de gente encolerizada. Frunces el ceño mientras un vacío siempre a tu pecho, odias esconderte nunca te ha gustado, sientes que pareces un cobarde.

Has obrado mal y lo sabes, sabes que acabas de robar comida pero no dices nada, para qué de todas maneras te dañarían… ¿Por qué eran tan crueles con ellos? Ves como tu madre intenta protegerte, argumenta despacio con calma y la muchedumbre aumenta su ira.

—¡Es un monstruo!

—¡Es mi hijo!—te sorprende al escucharla, jamás había levantado la voz y lo hace. En ese momento antes de que pudieras reaccionar un aldeano la abofetea enfrente de tus ojos, el golpe es fuerte y ves la sangre de tu madre que escurre en su rostro…

No ves a nadie más, solo a tu madre ahora tirada al suelo temblando y no sabes si es de miedo o de rabia. No tomas a nadie más en cuenta, ni los aldeanos dispuestos a matarte, ni mucho menos los insultos que le dedican a tu madre…Solo ves la sangre fluir en su rostro; habías visto sangre muchas veces pero no como ahora y sientes el coraje que va corriendo en tus venas.

Y algo pasa.

Un rugido sacude tu cuerpo, sientes que viaja desde tu estomago a tu garganta y aúllas de una manera feroz y peligrosa; sin decir palabra sales disparado hacia aquel sujeto que hace unos momentos había golpeado a la persona que más te importa, ves su rostro lleno de pánico y te diviertes.

_Un monstruo_…Así te llamaba él ¿Por qué no darles el gusto?

Sonríes mientras tus pequeñas garras destrozan el rostro de ese hombre y el grito que proviene de él te hace carcajear. Miras a las demás persona que retroceden llenas de pánico y horror; despacio hueles el olor metálico de la sangre y miras tus manos, escurriendo gota a gota. Ese líquido te llama lo sientes en cada poro de tu cuerpo…

—¡Demonio! ¡Engendro del mal!—escuchas los gritos de los demás, ves por el rabillo del ojo que intentan a agarrar a tu madre pero ruges nuevamente, dispuesto a atacar. Nadie la toca otra vez.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—gritas fuertemente alzando tus garras. La cara de aquel aldeano se llena de terror al verte y se quedó inmóvil— ¡Aléjate bastardo!—imitas el mismo insulto que todos emplean hacia a ti.

Quieres destrozarlo, acabar con la rabia en tu interior, dar a entender que nadie tocaba a su madre, nadie la lastimaba.

—¡Inuyasha detente!

Tus garras destrozan la carne, sientes que tus dedos son manchados de algo cálido, algo puro e inocente. Abres con horror los ojos al encontrar el cuerpo de tu madre, la sangre corre por su pecho manchando tus manos en él. Retrocedes mientras el cuerpo de ella cae, tu respiración se hace dolorosa…y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

¡No!

Miras tus manos llenas de sangre…La sangre de tu madre.

—La…Asesino…Su propio hijo la asesino—dice una aldeana con antorcha tapándose la boca.

—¡Asesino!—grita un coro de voces y tu retrocedes volteando a todos lados desorientado—¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!

_Asesino…_

Tu madre no se mueve, le has arrebatado la vida, te has arrebatado lo más preciado que tenías…

_Tu primera víctima._

Y todo por la culpa de ellos.

Tus latidos aumentan, ves como las garras vuelven a crecer, tus ojos cambian de color de un rojo carmín, en tus mejillas aparecen quemaduras y tus sentidos aumentan; escuchas la respiración de los aldeanos, el latido de sus corazones y el olor de su sangre…Su sangre. Miras tus manos llenas de carmín, para luego alzar a la muchedumbre.

Ves que todos retroceden y forjas una sonrisa.

—Ustedes…Pagaran—una voz estrangulada sale de ti. Olvidas por completo quien eres, de donde venias y que has hecho pierdes tu conciencia y miras a los demás, dispuesto acabar con esa necesidad de tener más sangre entre tus dedos.

¿Para qué decir lo que sucedió después? Tu matanza fue épica, descubriste que los humanos son frágiles e insensibles, cobardes huyendo como cucarachas buscando armas con que protegerse. Y mientras la pequeña aldea se consumía en las llamas, sacas el cuerpo de tu madre y lo llevas al bosque, vez lo que te has convertido, en lo que eres ahora. Tus ojos cambian, tu respiración cambia, tus garras se esconden…

—Mamá…—dices temblando, tocando su mejilla pálida e ignoras tu mano llena de ese líquido oscuro, tus lagrimas caen llenas de desespero y terror—¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Yo no lo hice!—aprietas tu cráneo cerrando tus ojos—¡Fueron ellos! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo no!—lo repites una y otra vez convenciéndote, ignorando la verdad escondiéndola en tu corazón—¡no fui yo! No fui yo, no fui yo—dices una y otra vez sacan montones de tierra para cubrir a tu madre cerca, en un árbol.

Tiemblan tus manos cuando por fin acabas de sepultarla, tus ojos se pierden y caes al suelo de lado; odias lo que eres, lo odiaras siempre pero respiras profundamente mirando a lo lejos el resplandor de aquel incendio de la aldea. Aprietas tus manos cerrando tus ojos y te duermes, pero en lo más profundo de tu ser sonríe aquella bestial, esa que solo despierta cuando quiere sentir el de tener la sangre entre sus dedos.

—_Inuyasha… ¿Cómo murió tu madre?—La pregunta te sorprende y tu mirada se oscurece ocultándola de la mirada de la colegiala._

–_Ella murió hace mucho tiempo…—dices despacio mientras cierras tus manos casi haciéndolas sangrar. —ella murió en las manos de un monstruo…_

—…_Ella fue la primera víctima de mis descuidos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! No sé que decir solo que esto va dedicado a Bruxi.**

**Por que sin ti ni me hubiera inspirado guapa, eres hermosa y te dedico esto ¡Gracias amiga!**

**Y a todas espero un review por favor eso me daría a entender que siles gusto, además de que es la primera vez que escribo en segunda persona...¡Ojala les guste!**

**Firee fuera ;)**


End file.
